


An Unholy Matrimony

by Carmilla_Dilaurentis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beta Read, F/M, Hidden Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mind Games, Narcissa is a smart ass, Pureblood Society, Threesome, Wedding, and ots mind games, godfather Severus, porn with a plot, power games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Dilaurentis/pseuds/Carmilla_Dilaurentis
Summary: Lucius va épouser son grand amour, Narcissa. Sauf qu'il a déjà une relation avec Severus. Il doit en parler à Narcissa lors de la nuit de noce. Obtiendra-t-il tout ce qu'il désire, ou va-t-il tout y perdre?Un grand merci à paracosim et DarkwingDuke pour leur relecture/beta-reading!
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	An Unholy Matrimony

Lucius Malfoy attendait nerveusement dans une petite pièce. Bientôt, il allait sortir pour prononcer ses vœux. Il avait hâte de voir la robe de Narcissa, sans doute magnifique. Il comptait sur les Blacks pour avoir sorti le grand jeu.

Il avait confiance dans son mariage avec Narcissa. Ils avaient tant en commun.  
N’ayant que quelques années d’écart, ils avaient eu pratiquement toutes leurs années à Poudlard pour s’apprivoiser. Si, à une époque, il avait été prévu qu’il épouse plutôt Bellatrix, les familles s’étaient rapidement rangé à la raison. Il y avait quelque chose du maquerellage dans la manière dont les filles étaient visiblement interchangeables, mais ils refusaient de s’appesantir là-dessus.

Leur mariage serait une réussite. Ils avaient la richesse, la santé, la beauté, le sang pur, l’ambition et le talent. Bientôt il serait le chef de famille Malfoy, au vu de la décrépitude mental de son père. Il voyait bien comment sa mère le regardait avec insistance à chaque décision épouvantable que faisait son père dans ses accès de démence. Il était clair qu’elle avait accéléré la date de son mariage car il était plus facile de négocier (ou d’imposer, avec avocats si besoin est) une passation de pouvoir une fois le fils casé.

En soi, il ne s’en plaignait guère. Il aurait enfin la possibilité de convoler en juste noce avec Narcissa, de ne plus avoir à se cacher pour la voir. Ils pourraient passer des après-midi ensemble à parler littérature et politique intra-ministérielle, à comploter pour rester dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans trop risquer, pour défier tout les Sang-Purs qui le voyait encore comme un nouveau riche, pour finir dans leur lit – conjugal, béni des divinités que l’on ne révère chez les sorciers que pour les mariage et enterrements. Il avait hâte.

Une ombre au tableau cependant : cette précipitation allait l’empêcher de vivre encore un peu de temps son autre amour – Severus Rogue.

Il ne s’était jamais douté qu’il développerait tant d’affection pour lui. À Poudlard, Severus le traitait avec beaucoup de respect, presque comme un grand frère, un mentor qui le guiderait dans les méandres de la bonne société magique. Bien qu’il ne lui ai jamais raconté les détails, pudeur aristocratique oblige, Lucius savait pertinemment que Severus cherchait à fuir sa ville natale pourrie, sa mère faible et son père alcoolique.  
Il avaient passés plusieurs années séparés, et se contentaient d’échanger juste quelques lettres chastes, sans arrière-pensées. Lucius avait commencé à servir en tant que Mangemort pendant que Severus finissait ses études. Lorsqu’ils s’étaient à nouveau vu, à une réunion de Sang-pur dont le but pas si secret que ça était de présenter Severus à ses futurs collègues mangemorts, ç’avait été l’illumination.

Ils avaient passé la soirée à s’éviter pour se retenir. Dès qu’il avait trouvé une excuse pour emmener Severus dans la bibliothèque, à l’écart des regards, ils s’étaient jeté l’un sur l’autre. Severus avait déjà été avec un homme avant, pas lui. Il ne s’était pas moqué de lui, l’avait guidé.  
Lucius en avait totalement oublié Narcissa.

S’il avait été un homme Sang-Pur comme il faut, il aurait jeté Severus hors de sa vie comme un malpropre. Il l’aurait menacé d’une chose ou d’une autre – typiquement, de rappeler ses origines à qui voudrait l’entendre pour freiner sa si désirée ascension sociale. Narcissa n’en aurait rien su, il lui aurait été fidèle jusqu’à sa mort, et aurait bien enseigné à leurs futurs enfants qu’il n’y avait point de salut en dehors du sexe opposé.  
Mais il n’était pas un homme comme il faut, sinon il n’aurait été aussi loin avec Severus. Il ne se serait même pas laissé tenter si le sang ou le sexe avait eu tant d’importance pour lui.  
Et il ne serait pas un Malfoy s’il n’essayait pas d’avoir le meilleur des deux mondes.

On frappa à la porte. C’était son témoin.  
Severus. Te voilà.  
Pas trop angoissé ?  
Il força son rire nerveux à devenir un ricanement.  
Je ne suis pas une petite vierge effarouchée. Tout va bien se passer.  
J’en sais quelque chose. D’ailleurs, où en es-tu à ce sujet ?  
Silence gêné.  
Ah, je vois, grinça Severus. Le fier Malfoy veut bien mentir, voler, torturer si c’est pour la bonne cause, mais quand il s’agit d’être honnête avec sa petite femme, il n’y a plus personne.  
Ce n’est pas ça ! J’ai bien l’intention de lui en parler, mais… demain. Si j’agis maintenant, elle peut encore tout annuler.  
Quel joli cadeau de mariage. Devrais-je me mettre un emballage cadeau or et argent sur la tête pour parfaire le tableau ?  
N’empire pas les choses, Severus. J’attends simplement le moment opportun. Au pire… même si cela me déplaît, je modifierai sa mémoire.  
C’est amusant, j’avais eu l’impression que c’était moi, le second choix. Qu’est-ce qui me dis que ce n’est pas ma mémoire que tu vas effacer de fond en comble, avec tous nos souvenirs ? Que ne serait-tu prêt à faire ?  
Severus ! s’indigna-t-il. Même moi, j’ai des limites.  
Dit l’homme qui vient d’admettre qu’il effacerait la mémoire de sa future femme au moindre problème…  
Mais qu’est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ? Tu es venu ici de ton plein gré, à ce que je sache.  
Il soupira, s’épongea le front. Il n’aimait pas en arriver à ces extrémités, mais les circonstances lui forçaient la main.  
Peut-être as-tu raison, Severus. Peut-être suis-je un peu lâche. Peut-être que dans un univers parallèle, nous sommes à l’autre bout du monde. En attendant, fais-moi confiance. T’aurais-je choisi comme témoin si tu n’étais rien pour moi ?  
Il le regarda droit dans les yeux pour cette dernière phrase.  
Soit dit en passant, si je voulais à tout prix conserver ma réputation, j’aurais choisi un Sang Pur. J’aurais demandé à un Macnair ou un Rockwood de venir sur l’estrade.  
Severus allait protester devant ce qu’il considérait sûrement comme de la condescendance, quand on toqua à la porte.  
Le père Malfoy entra.  
D’un simple signe de tête il leur fit comprendre qu’il était l’heure.  
Heureusement que Lucius avait lancé un sortilège très puissant contre les oreilles baladeuses.  
Severus partit devant. Tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal, il devait rejoindre l’estrade avant le début de la cérémonie, mais cela lui fit un pincement au cœur.

La cérémonie se déroulait dans l’orangerie des Blacks. À mi-chemin entre la chapelle gothique et la serre, avec un côté de pierre et des baies vitrés immenses de l’autre montant jusqu’à un plafond d’ogive, la pièce accueillait sans problème la centaine d’invités selects.  
Les arbres, qu’on avait laissés dans leur pot pour la décoration, embaumaient merveilleusement. Il respira un grand coup. Sa mère lui fit un grand sourire, et s’approcha pour lui prendre le bras. Severus était déjà en place.

Narcissa était à couper le souffle. Sa robe ressemblait à celle des déesses grecques : un drapé, néanmoins prêt du corps, avec une ceinture de soie à la taille et une légère cascade de tissu vers le bas. Le décolleté en V était pudiquement recouvert par une dentelle très fine. Ses cheveux étaient relevés, et le voile entrelacé dedans, chaque tresse visible. Une autre partie du voile recouvrait ses yeux, jusqu’à la poitrine.  
Il prononça ses vœux comme dans un monde parallèle. Il savait parfaitement que le Seigneur des ténèbres était venu au mariage, comme il tenait à le faire pour son cercle le plus proche, sous les traits d’un autre, merci le polynectar. Il savait que la soirée allait être compliquée, une fois la fête finie. Il ne laisserait pas cela lui gâcher ce jour.  
Elle tremblait légèrement. Personne d’autre que lui ne pouvait le voir, mais il avait eu du mal, l’instant d’une seconde, à lui enfiler la bague.

La soirée battait son plein. Tout le monde les félicitait. Même les yeux rougeoyants, peu sincères, de son Maître derrière la potion ne parvinrent pas à la faire déchanter. Severus eu le bon goût de s’éloigner un peu.  
Il avait l’intention de faire amende honorable. Pas plus tard que ce soir.  
Il dansa avec toutes les femmes présentes ou à peu près, comme le voulait la tradition. Entre ça et le champagne et l’excès de petits fours, la tête lui tournait un peu.  
Narcissa, où es-tu ? J’ai à peine eu le temps de danser avec toi !  
Elle abandonna aussi sec la conversation avec un de ses oncle éloigné pour le rejoindre.  
Maintenant qu’il était plus proche, et que les regards d’autrui lui importait moins, il détaillait discrètement le corps de sa femme – il n’en revenait pas- et, la main sur sa côté, pensait à la suite.  
Sa main dans la sienne, elle pressa d’un coup, avec un regard de connivence.  
Il est presque deux heures du matin. Je pense que nous pouvons y aller, murmura-t-elle d’une voix qu’il ne lui connaissait pas.  
Il firent leurs salutations, et montèrent à sa chambre.

Comment introduire le sujet ? d’un seul coup, l’alcool se mélangeant au stress, il se sentait comme le pire des crétins. Il aurait dû lui dire bien avant. Il aurait dû lui avouer piteusement, juste après sa première indiscrétion. Elle lui aurait mis un gifle, lui aurait fait la tête pendant un mois ou deux, et ils auraient laissé ça derrière eux. Maintenant, il s’apprêtait, comme un égoïste, à lui ruiner sa nuit de noce. Quel abruti.  
Severus avait raison, pensa-t-il avec amertume tout en montant les escaliers vers leur chambre. Il ne serait jamais capable d’affronter les conséquences de ses actions, voilà ce qui se passe quand on a été élevé dans une cage dorée.

Il rentrèrent dans la chambre. Elle s’assit sur un charmant fauteuil de velours brocard, fleurs bleus foncé sur fond brun. Sa robe tranchait avec le style lourd, très ornemental de la chambre, simplicité contre un confort presque étouffant. Elle était magnifique, dommage qu’il n’ait pas d’appareil photo sur lui.

Il respira un grand coup, pour se préparer à détruire l’enchantement.  
Narcissa, avant de commencer…  
Il avait sorti les premiers mots qui lui étaient passé par la tête, pour ne pas que le moment passe et qu’il remette indéfiniment au lendemain. Quel idiot. Quel présomption de dire « avant de commencer », comme s’il était acquis qu’elle allait lui pardonner un tel affront.  
Je sais, Lucius.

Oh non, oh non, elle allait lui parlait de sa peur de la première fois, si seulement elle savait qu’il avait bien pire à avouer…  
Je sais pour toi et Severus.  
Décidément, il avait trop bu.  
La tête lui tournait, cette fois-ci avec angoisse. Pourquoi avait-elle attendu si longtemps ? Si elle savait c’est qu’elle allait se venger. Probablement enregistrait-elle leurs paroles pour réclamer une part non négligeable de l’héritage lors du divorce. Combien ça valait, déjà, une tromperie, au tribunal ? Surtout avec un autre homme ? Non, elle n’oserait pas provoquer un tel scandale… ou peut-être son dépit l’emmènerait jusque là ? Il avait cru se protéger, dans quel gueule du lion s’était-t-il fourré ?

Tétanisé, il se contentait de tripoter son verre de champagne, sans le boire, laissant les dernières bulles partirent. Il essaya d’ouvrir la bouche, sans succès.  
Ce n’est pas très grave. Ca fait longtemps que je m’en suis rendue compte. Le temps que vous passiez ensemble, ton inquiétude quand il a été blessé au combat, et maintenant ton choix de témoin… son attitude pendant la danse aujourd’hui, la manière dont il n’arrive plus à me regarder dans les yeux. Je ne suis pas aveugle.  
Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi mortifié. Il respirait à peine.  
Je suis prête à faire des entorses aux règles, à condition, bien sûr, que j’y trouve mon compte. Tu veux continuer à le voir ? Très bien. Vous avez vécu des choses que je ne peux imaginer au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela ne pouvait que créer de la camaraderie, n’est-ce pas ?  
Il ne savait pas si elle se moquait de lui. Lui qui s’était cru si malin. Pourtant, le désir dans son regard lors de leur dernière danse… n’y avait-il pas de la sincérité dedans ?  
En échange, je veux avoir le droit de voir d’autres gens si l’envie m’en prend. Tant que nous restons discrets et que nous ne répandons pas des petits bâtards partout, je n’y vois pas de mal. À commencer par du temps avec lui, s’il n’y voit pas d’inconvénient.  
Pardon ?!  
Alors comme ça, tu crois que c’est ton privilège d’être libre de tes mouvements ? Et moi qui t’ai attendu, Lucius, tu me déçois, grinça-t-elle.  
Il parvint enfin à dire quelque chos.  
Non, je, enfin…  
Il respira un grand coup. Le monde tanguait sous lui.  
Je… bien sûr, vois qui tu veux, ce n’est que justice.. mais enfin… Severus ?  
Eh bien oui. Inaugurons ma vie sexuelle avec panache, qu’en dis-tu ?

Il envoya un patronus à Severus, qui heureusement vint rapidement.  
En attendant, il jouait avec ce qui lui restait de champagne, devenu tiède.  
Narcissa dégustait encore des canapés, avec un sourire de petit chat.

Quand Severus arriva, il s’efforçait visiblement de maîtriser son expression du visage, mais Lucius le connaissait trop bien. Il avait vu ce visage sous tous les angles, de la torture au plaisir, et à cet instant, il savait que Severus était terrifié par ce petit bout de femme tranquillement assise.  
Ah Severus, je suis contente que tu sois là.  
À sa surprise, il n’y avait pas d’ironie dans sa voix. Elle s’adressait à lui comme elle l’avait toujours fait, avec une certaine amitié. Cependant, Bellatrix était bien capable d’avoir eu une mauvaise influence sur sa sœur. Peut-être jouait-elle avec sa nourriture avant de la manger.  
Ne reste donc pas à l’entrée, viens par ici.  
Ils étaient tous les deux debout, comme prêt à s’enfuir à tout instant.  
Je ne dirais rien si tu refuses. Vous serez tous les deux libres. Si tu ne veux pas de moi aussi, je trouverai ailleurs.  
Il eut un air interdit. C’était à ça qu’il ressemblait quand il mentait effrontément au Maître après une mission ratée.  
Soyons bien clair, Narcissa… pour dire les choses vulgairement, tu veux un ménage à trois.  
Elle éclata de rire.  
Tant de franchise, comme c’est rafraîchissant !  
Elle se releva, et s’approcha de Lucius. Le regardant fixement, elle retira progressivement son voile, et l’embrassa à pleine bouche, avec un élan semblable à leurs baisers précédent.  
Élément nouveau, elle aventura sa main très près de ses fesses, puis effleura son entrejambe. Il eut un grognement d’anticipation, qu’il tenta de retenir.

Elle se tourna vers Severus.  
Alors ? Tu t’ennuies ?  
Il s’approcha d’elle avec hésitation, ne sachant si elle voulait qu’il la touche.  
Elle prit la main de Severus et la posa sur sa hanche.  
Il aurait incapable de dire si c’était du désir, de la jalousie ou de la fureur qui s’empara de lui, mais aussitôt Lucius attrapa son épouse par la taille, et l’entraîna sur le lit, tout en faisant un signe de la main à Severus.  
Il se plaça au-dessus d’elle, son genou pressant contre son sexe, pendant qu’ils se déshabillaient mutuellement. Severus la décala doucement sur le côté, pour pouvoir se placer derrière elle et l’embrasser dans le cou.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Lucius, inquiet de sa réaction. Il la regardait avec une certaine ébriété dans le regard, mélange de l’alcool et de la réussite : il aurait tout à la fois, l’amour légitime et illégitime, séparément ou en même temps.  
Il sentait à la fois de la jalousie envers Narcissa et du désir. Pas son style, mais il était indéniable qu’elle possédait du charme et de la classe. Tout en caressant ses seins, il pensait à leur futur : il serait toujours le chien galeux. Lucius était au centre de leur trio, et Narcissa, l’épouse légitime, pouvait à chaque instant se débarrasser de lui.  
Il se réconforta en pensant qu’au moins il gardait Lucius, son précieux amour. On l’invitait apparemment à plus avec Narcissa, mais il ressentait l’humiliation cuisante inhérente à la position de dernière roue du carrosse.

Sentant son peu d’enthousiasme, Narcissa arrêta un mouvement de Lucius, qui s’apprêtait pourtant à lui prodiguer du sexe oral.  
Severus d’abord, murmura-t-elle, essoufflée, rouge de plaisir.  
Lucius fit une grimace frustrée, mais se reprit aussitôt, comprenant le sous-entendu.  
Narcissa laissa son mari faire, ne connaissant pas les préférences du jeune homme.  
Qui commence ? Demanda Lucius  
Toi.  
Severus se plaça sous Lucius, et ils commencèrent à se caresser. Fascinée, Narcissa regarda son mari faire une fellation à son compagnon, sans trop savoir où se mettre. Qui aurait encore de l’énergie pour elle, surtout s’ils avaient l’intention d’échanger après coup ? Elle s’était roulée elle-même dans la farine, voilà qui lui apprendrait à se la jouer grand price.  
Severus vint heureusement à son secours. Il renversa Lucius, et d’un signe de tête l’invita à le rejoindre dans ses efforts.  
Quelle chanceuse je fais, pensa Narcissa.

Un an et demi plus tard  
Bon, tous prêts pour la photo ?  
Lucius retint un ricanement. Son père était vraiment pathétique, à s’accrocher à ses dernières miettes d’autorité. La passation allait être actée dès le lendemain de la cérémonie de bénédiction de l’enfant, c’était la coutume. Le patriarche refusait de voir la réalité en face. Lucius hocha la tête et le laissa à ses rêves de pouvoir.  
Il prit le petit Drago dans ses bras, tout sourire. Il tentait à intervalle régulier d’attraper le doigt de son père, pour ne plus le lâcher quand il y parvenait.  
Ah, Severus, vous voilà  
Désolé pour le retard, grogna le jeune Maître des Potions.  
Le Sang-Pur cachait à peine son dédain pour le parrain de son petit fils. « D’abord à ton marriage, maintenant cet affront ! Par Morgane, choisis quelqu’un de plus présentable que cet avorton, Lucius ! »  
Heureusement il y avait l’argument imparable de son prestige auprès du Maître. Merlin merci, son père ne se serait jamais douté de ce qu’il lui trouvait.  
Enfin, ce qu’ils lui trouvaient.  
Draco s’agita en voyant son parrain arriver. Narcissa le lui donna aussitôt.  
Un jour, la superbe inhérente aux fils de famille pousserait Lucius à une quelconque fanfaronnade mortelle. Ce jour-là, ce n’est pas une heure par-ci par-là qu’il aurait besoin de consoler Narcissa, contrairement à la période de la grossesse. Ils auraient besoin de l’un de l’autre comme jamais, vivraient ensemble, et d’un seul coup il deviendrait nécessaire d’expliquer beaucoup de choses à Drago.  
Non. Concentre-toi sur le présent, respire, Severus. Respire. Ne laisse pas tes spéculations gâcher cet instant.  
Il s’autorisa même un vague sourire au moment du clic.  
Leur enfant aurait un adorable souvenir.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'ici! Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser un "kudo" ou commentaire, ils me rendent sincèrement heureuse!


End file.
